


The Gallagher Brothers Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Emotional, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Tears, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy, Noel and Liam's mam, begs Noel to speak to his brother telling him it is the one thing she would like to see before she passes. She kisses his cheek as he leaves, and Noel really starts to consider talking to Liam. He admits to himself that he misses having his brother, but also his lover.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Gallagher Brothers Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avidleopard93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidleopard93/gifts).

"You really should make up with your little brother, Noel. If it's the last thing I ever see before I die, I would want to see you and your brother together again. " Peggy, Noel and Liam's mam, squeezed her son's hand as she kissed his cheek. Noel made a face and did not speak, having delivered the quart of milk she had asked him for.

In truth, she didn't need the milk, she just wanted to nag her son, and it was easier in person. He didn't always answer his phone. "You know the things he's done, and you know just how I am. In fact, he is still insulting me wife online." Peggy sighed. "He just wants your attention, I'm sure it would stop if you gave it to him." Noel just shook his head and walked out the door.

Hailing a taxi, Noel rode to his new home in the country, thinking about the pros and cons of getting back with Liam. Reforming Oasis was certainly out, but even Liam hadn't mentioned it in any interviews lately. If they could be together without all the shenanigans...but they were married and had children now, and so much had been said. Those words had wounded his heart, despite him never mentioning it. Instead, he let his brother's words boil over in anger deep in his heart, all while wearing appearing emotionless.

The taxi halted in front of his front gates, and he sighed as he got out his wallet. After paying the driver, he went past the gates and inside the house. Noel was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear his wife, Sara, ask how his mam was. Muttering, she shook her head as he went upstairs to have a lie down on the bed.

Kicking off his shoes, and taking off his jacket, Noel lay on his back and started at the ceiling. It had been ten years since they had spoken, ten years since they had looked in each other's eyes, and ten years since, he'd ravaged his brother's firm body. His mind paused on the image of his brother's naked body, causing him to become aroused. Noel put a hand over the crotch of jeans, and felt the hardness of his cock through the material.

"Fuck." Noel uttered as he bit his lip. Unzipping, he pulled his cock out and closed his eyes as he began to wank. He spread his legs getting more comfortable as he jerked faster. The desire to be in Liam, the only man he'd been with, or ever wanted to, was overwhelming as he fantasized it was Liam giving him a hand job, not his own hand. Panting hard, Noel became overwhelmed and spilled his load in spurts all over his shirt and hand. He needed that release, and as he licked his hand he opened his eyes.

Rolling off the bed, Noel went and had a piss, then got a new shirt. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through all the names. Liam's name was still there, but he didn't know if the number was still good. Now the only thing he had to do was figure out what to say, and figure out a place to meet. Not here, his wife would lose it, and he didn't feel like going to Liam's place.

'A hotel.' Noel thought, surely then they could talk privately without interruption, and hopeful, Liam would want things to be like old times not only as brothers, but also as lovers. Lust was one of the biggest motivators, followed by love, so he believed. Everything was mixed up in his heart, his mind, he really just needed to dial Liam's number. Holding his breath, he did just that.

Noel's face felt warm as the phone rang, and just when he was about to give up, Liam answered.

"Hello." Liam asked.

Silence on Noel's end

"Hello?" Liam asked again.

"Liam, it's me, Noel." He said just above a whisper.

"Noel?" Liam sounded puzzled, or like someone was playing a trick.

"Yeah, yer brother, mam convinced me to call you." This was only half true, but he wasn't going to mention the second part until they were in person. 

"I want to talk with you, but not on the phone. I want to talk in person and I think the best way is to get a hotel room." Liam was silent a moment, but then agreed. Noel could hear a sob logged in his brother's throat, but said nothing. 

"I'll find us a room and then text you the location and room number, yeah?" Noel promised.

"Okay." Liam answered in disbelief. "How bout tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sound's good, and er good to hear your voice." Noel nodded as he hung up.

Liam was relieved Noel hung up when he did as began sobbing. He really was beginning to believe he would never see his brother again, and just like a bolt from the blue, a phone call. He too, wondered if things could be like they were. Being brothers and lovers like they had been for several years. When Liam had been cut off, it was like a dagger to his heart. Would he still want him, he'd changed so much? Liam's thoughts changed when Debbie came home, as he thought about her. He wiped up his face, and went to greet her. When questioned about his red eyes, he replied it was allergies. She just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Noel got busy booking them a room, and then texted the name of the place and the room number, Park Inn, room 29. When Liam confirmed that he had gotten the information, Noel sat back wondering how this was going to work out.

The next day, Noel made himself look extra good and told his wife he was going to the studio for awhile. He'd put a tube of lube in his pocket, and kissed Sara on the cheek hastily, as if he had ants in his trousers to leave. The night before he had only picked at his dinner, and he had even smoked one fag. Putting it out of her head, she took the boys to swimming lessons. 

Noel road in a taxi to the hotel and paid the driver extra if he promised not to mention he had seen him. He agreed and Noel paid. Getting out, he checked in at the front desk, and was given a key card. He thanked the young man behind the desk and headed towards the lift. Fidgeting, he couldn't wait to get into the room and out of anyone's sight. Using his card, he got in, and went straight for the mini fridge. Drinking from one of the small bottles helped Noel to relax just in time for him to hear a knock.

Getting up, he opened the door a crack to see his brother all cleaned up. No more whiskers, thank god. He wanted to feel his brother's smooth skin against him. Letting his brother in, he could smell that he wore the same cologne as always even though he could afford to buy better. Noel was delighted he hadn't. Both looked each over a moment and then Liam wrapped his arms around Noel for a full bodied hug. He began to weep and rub his hands on Noel's back as if making sure he was actually real. Noel wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, and took in his scent.

Breaking the hug Liam asked, "Why did you change your mind, I was beginning to think nothing would." Liam asked.

"Mam got me thinking, and then I got home an lay down, and really gave it a good thinking." Noel answered. I began to think of us, not just as brothers, but how close we really were, and that got me turned on. I fuckin' wanked to the thought of us, even though I dunno if you even want to..." Noel paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sit down on the bed with me?" Noel asked. Liam nodded and they sat next to each other, Liam holding Noel's hand just like when they were kids. 

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Noel asked, eyeballing Liam smooth skin. "No. Can you forgive me bein an arse?" Liam asked. "I can." Noel whispered. With his free hand Noel caressed his brother's cheek, and then kissed it. Liam did not flinch or jerk away, in fact, he turned his head and matched his lips to Noel's each giving the other shivers as they continued the kiss, mouths open, devouring each other, and nipping each other's lips. 

Their breathing became heavier, as Noel pushed his brother down on the bed and mounted him. Both gazed into each other's eyes as if re-memorizing each other's faces. "You know you're even better looking, not so much a youth, but a real man." Noel pointed out. "You've been working out, and have more greys, but you still look good, look like me brother but with less eyebrows." Noel laughed, as it was true. Then, his eyes began to water. All that shite I said, it ain't true, and I know this should have happened sooner, but it's happening now, instead." A teardrop landed on Liam's face and he touched it as Noel wiped his tears away.

Once he did, he told his brother, "I wanna fuck you like I never have before. Best way to be close." Without waiting for an answer, he began undoing his shirt. Liam pushed down his track pants and slowly began to wank himself. Getting down on the bed, Noel took Liam's cock in his mouth and began to suck on it. Liam arched his back and moaned, for his girlfriend was good, but Noel was better. Grabbing Noel's hair, he cried for him to stop. "I'm not ready to come yet, I wan't you to fuck me."

Noel popped off and nodded, then got off the bed and undressed. Liam did the same and when they were finished they admired each other's bodies. Getting on the bed they locked lips and grabbed, pinched, slapped all over each other's bodies. Eventually, Noel mentioned bringing lube, and Liam smiled shyly. "You haven't been with anyone else?" Liam shook his head. "Never wanted to be with another man, or any man, but you." Liam confessed. "It's the same for me, always has been." Both were happy they were each other's only one when it came to men.

Noel got off the bed and got the lube, and pressed it up against Liam's chest. "Fuckin hell that's cold." Noel laughed. "Your'e body head will warm it up." Liam lay back and began wanking again. Noel told him to raise his knees and he put some lube in his hand. Getting his index finger ready, he slid it inside his brother who gasped. He then wiggled it and added another. He then made a scissoring motion and brought them in and out. Noel continued, until his brother was nice and stretched. He then lubed up his weeping cock, and looked at Liam again. "You ready?" Noel asked. "I've never stopped being ready for you." Liam replied.

Sliding his cock inside, both men let out a cry. This was better than any dream, and they had only started. Thrusting in and out, Noel's mouth hung open, Liam felt such passion his toes were curling as he gripped the bed. He wanted to embrace Noel, but he dare not let go. Noel kissed his brother's neck wishing he could mark it like the old days, but knowing he'd get Liam in trouble now, he didn't. There was no where each could mark the other that their lovers wouldn't see. 

Noel brought his lips to Liam's nipples and sucked them in to pink pearls, him writhing as Noel did so. Liam put his hand to his cock and began waking hard. "I'm gonna fuckin come, Imma gonna...crying Noel's name, Liam spurt his seed all over his chest and hand. seeing this made Noel erupt hot come deep inside Liam, as he rocked his hips, and tilted his head towards the sky. When he was done, he took Liam's hand and licked the come off of it. "Fuck I missed that." Noel stated, Liam agreed. 

"I want you to lay with me and hold me, but I doubt we have the time. This can never be long enough." Liam sighed. "We'll have more times, I don't wanna lose ya again." Noel promised, as he grabbed Liam's hand and laced their fingers together.


End file.
